


Locker

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kaoru has some more than omo fantasies, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Kaoru has half a mind to just shut it again and pretend he never heard the pathetic cries of someone who is definitely his unit leader, coming from a locker. This isn’t the first time Rei’s gone and locked himself somewhere he shouldn’t, it’s just perhaps the most vocal. Really, for someone who likes to pretend he has oh so much more wisdom than anyone else in the school, he’s kind of stupid at times. Stupid or not, he can’t just leave him like that though. Despite constantly denying that he remotely cares for guys, there are a few guys he does care about. Not in a gay way or anything. Just in a guy who has guys he considers friends way.





	Locker

**Author's Note:**

> You know that end of management story where Kaoru finds Rei in a locker? This is entirely inspired by that.

All he had signed up for here was another attempt at flirting with Anzu; an attempt that would likely result in her avoiding his advances and running off. It’s not the best thing to sign up for but considering the severe lack of girls in this school, it’s at least something. And hey, Anzu is really cute so being turned down by her beats being turned down by any other girl (not that any other girl would turn him down but that may be why she’s so intriguing to him). Regardless of all that, he had been looking for the sole reason to still attend this sausage fest of a school. What he’s found is, well, probably not that.

Desperate whines find his ears almost immediately after he cracks open the door. Kaoru has half a mind to just shut it again and pretend he never heard the pathetic cries of someone who is definitely his unit leader, coming from a locker. This isn’t the first time Rei’s gone and locked himself somewhere he shouldn’t, it’s just perhaps the most vocal. Really, for someone who likes to pretend he has oh so much more wisdom than anyone else in the school, he’s kind of stupid at times. Stupid or not, he can’t just leave him like that though. Despite constantly denying that he remotely cares for guys, there are a few guys he does care about. Not in a gay way or anything. Just in a guy who has guys he considers friends way.

“Sakuma-san?” He asks cautiously, likely the guys brother has insulted him again and he’s being weird about it. Or something. That’s usually the case when he’s being like this. “You okay in there?”

“Kaoru-kun~” His name is whined out just about as pathetically as he’s come to expect from Rei in situations like this. “My saviour, if you could please free me and then quickly leave, no one deserves to see me in such a state.”

…okay the guy might be really weird but that’s a new one. It’s not like he hasn’t seen him with tears and snot running down his face after being denied a hug from his beloved younger brother. If this is some new attempt at convincing him of the vampire bullshit, he’s not taking it. There’s no way he’s going to believe Rei is trapped in a locker half transformed into a bat or something.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you at your worst Sakuma-san,” Sighing, he makes his way across the practice room’s floor. “It’s not like I particularly want to look at a guy crying but if that’s all this is you don’t need to try and hide it.”

“This is different I assure you.” A groan leaves the locker immediately after Rei’s words, conjuring a very different sort of image about what might be going on in there.

Shaking his head he tries to ignore how vaguely sexual that groan sounded. Surely he’s not… jerking off in a locker? For one, they’re at school and two? Even if he lacks the self control to wait until later, there are cubicles in the toilets or his own coffin for that. If there is one thing Kaoru definitely did not want to be thinking about today, it’s his unit leader locked in a locker, giving himself a little love.

“I’m not even so sure I want to let you out of there now.” Laughing awkwardly he halts in his steps, eying the door warily. “Promise me I’m not about to see a part of you I ideally never want to see? I get it, maybe it’s hard to get alone time at home but dude, we’re at school.”

Ugh, despite the fact that Rei can be a pretty sexual guy when he’s not bawling his eyes out over his brother or melting in the sun, Kaoru has really never wanted to acknowledge that fact? Especially when he’s so into dudes and like wow, okay that’s cool and maybe he has made a joke or three about Rei and Koga being together but… this is different. Perhaps Rei’s on the other side of that door eyes closed, head against the wall and dick in his hands as he imagines some dude kneeling in front of him. Is the locker a kink or a matter of convenience? There’s so many questions running through his head and honestly? He doesn’t know if he wants answers to a single one of them.

“Kaoru-kun please do not think so lowly of me.” Okay well that was a pointless and potentially scarring moment of incredibly vivid imagery then. “There’s a time and a place for things like that. Right now I’d very much appreciate it if you could let me out… Kaoru-kun, please.”

Pleading doesn’t even begin to describe Rei’s tone. Desperate begging really does not suit him and yet that’s exactly what he’s doing. Maybe if it’ll get him to stop being so sad and weird, it’s worth seeing anything. This is not Rei’s better side, even if it is kind of nice that he’s comfortable being so pathetic in front of him.

“Alright, alright, I’ll let you out.” Committing to memory where the handle is he closes his eyes tight, holding a hand over them for extra measure. “I’ve got my eyes shut already so don’t worry about me seeing whatever freaky stuff you’ve got going on in there.”

As his finger tips reach the cool metal of the handle and turn it open, he grits his teeth. It’s not like anything is about to jump out at him, probably, but that little anticipation of the unknown still has him reacting by instinct. Of course nothing does jump out at him. The door merely swings open easily, followed by something like the sound of someone with a bad back attempting to straighten it out after having been contorted in a locker for far too long.

“Thank you.” His voice is still weak and pathetic and it sounds like Rei himself is gritting his teeth for some reason. Probably the back pain, he does like to complain about that a lot. There’s no real reason for someone of merely 19 to have such a bad back but Kaoru’s never really gotten too into Jazz dance so perhaps his training there is what’s done him in.

Well, all things considered if that’s it, this was almost disappointingly uneventful.

“Yeah yeah, any time.” Eyes still closed he turns to where the door should vaguely be and takes his first steps out of this bizarre situation. “Just try to stop locking yourself in lockers alright Sakuma-san?”

Oh, that didn’t sound too good. Christ, has he gone and forgotten to eat all day again? Then again not knowing how long he’s been shut away, that’s incredibly likely. Eyes opening by instinct and body whirling around to face the source of the thud, Kaoru blinks rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light.

A whimper, morphing into something like a moan meets his ears before his eyes can quite take in the specifics of what he’s seeing. That’s definitely Rei on his knees, definitely having fallen given the sound he made as he met the practice room floor. He doesn’t seem nor have fallen nor fainted from malnutrition though. It’s Rei on his knees, moaning yet again but this time it seems to be in relief?

_Oh._

All he can do is freeze. Things make so much more sense now, he shouldn’t be just standing here watching when Rei was so clearing trying to save him seeing this image but he can’t take his eyes off the sight. The fabric of his uniform pants steadily darkens as a puddle forms slowly beneath him. Never did Kaoru expect to anything like this and never did he expect warmth of a different kind to pool at his own crotch at the sight.

He can’t be getting turned on by this, he can’t be! Ignoring the fact that okay maybe seeing a girl moan so loudly as she loses control might be kinda hot? Maybe? Rei is a dude! Definitely a dude and that’s definitely a cock that his piss is streaming out of, he can see the bulge clearly through the clinging and sodden fabric of his pants.

Casually moving his hands in front of his own steadily hardening dick, he tries to look concerned by the state Rei’s in. That’s what a friend would do, right? They wouldn’t be getting an extremely unwanted erection while their eyes try to focus on something other than the literally hot puddle of piss or the, kind of I guess if you were into dudes hot, look of contentment and relief on Rei’s face.

Another moan leaves Rei’s lips and…

_Fuck_

He knew he was maybe sort of repressing something when it came to Rei but he didn’t realise things were quite _this_ bad.

“Sakuma-san I gotta go, uh…” He has his bag on him at least and Rei doesn’t seem to have brought his. The least he can do is lend him his practice uniform to wear out of here. Purposefully holding it in front of himself to hide his traitor of a dick, he starts to rummage through it. “Please start charging your phone and taking it with you so if you get locked somewhere again it doesn’t come to this? You can just message me?”

A twist of arousal sees a pitched breath leaving him when the smell of Rei’s piss hits him harder as he approaches with the uniform. What the fuck. Out of all the things happening that part especially wasn’t meant to be hot

“I owe you my life Kaoru-kun, you’re a lifesaver.” Rei’s tone is tearful but with a layer to it that he can’t place and all of the weird shit going on in his brain at the moment has it whispering to him _‘he totally knows you got hard watching him piss himself’_ “To help an old man like me-”

“Haha yeah look, just take it and save me the tearful apology.” Swallowing thickly he really does do his best to ignore the fact that his bag is literally the only thing now hiding his full clothed erection from the view of Rei. “You don’t even need to wash it or anything, just give it to Kanata-kun tomorrow morning and I’ll get it off him at club time okay~”

Smiling the best he can, he tries to ignore the fact he just asked Rei to return his uniform still smelling of him. And the fact he just committed himself to turning up to Marine Biology Club tomorrow. This is probably some freak one off and he’ll regret saying that tomorrow, he definitely does not want to be handed fabric smelling hopefully of Rei and likely faintly of piss. Not at all. Even if a shiver did run through him at that thought and it’s getting increasingly harder not to adjust how his dick’s sitting so it’s more comfortable in his pants.

As Rei opens his mouth to speak again, he finds himself turning to face the door, legs leading him out of it before he can hear much more than.

“I assure you Kaoru-kun, I will make sure-”

Where are the nearest toilets from here? Ah yeah that’s right, to the left, three doors down. They’re small but usually empty and he has the choice of a cubicle and a shower to choose from. Cause that’s totally great, having choice when you really need to jack off after having watched a dude piss himself.

It’s a relief to shut himself in the shower cubicle and let down his fly. Groaning quietly as his hand closes around his cock, the fact he’s not really going to be that quiet registers to him. Ah fuck. Well he did choose the shower so he may as well go with that? It’s a shame to remove his hand from his dick so soon after he finally got some good contact there, but at least the sound of water will hide any weird sounds if someone comes in. As he starts to shuck off his clothes, lifting them and his bag to a dry wooden bench in the corner, he thanks whatever deity there may or may not be for the fact this is one of perhaps three private showers in the school.

It doesn’t take long for the small cubicle to heat up, the warmth of the spray tickles his legs as he closes his hand around himself again and tries to think of anything except Rei on his knees relieving himself. That’s a lot harder than it should be when his mind is trying to attribute the warmth he can feel on his leg’s to Rei’s stream. Perhaps their bodies are pressed together tight as they make out and Rei just lets go? Oh man that’s so gross but stepping closer to the shower head so the warm water hits him just above his dick, it’s such an easy image to imagine.

Would Rei be that gross? He doesn’t doubt Rei might kiss him if he were into that but peeing on him? Probably not.

Though… perhaps he would be into this. Kaoru’s teeth sink into his lip as his hand picks up speed on his cock, it’s all he can do to hold back his reactions to just how good he feels. If Rei is into this, would he be worse? Would he enjoy messing him up? Drenching him in his piss? Taking another couple of steps closer to the shower head, not even biting his lip can hide his moan at how easily he can image the hot water pouring over him is spraying from Rei’s dick.

It’s so gross, so, so gross but fuck it, maybe once he cums that will be it. He can blame this on weird teenage hormones and never have to think about some hot vampire wannabe pissing on him again.

Desperately working his hand on his cock, he turns his face up into the spray. Eyes shut tight, his mind provides him with the vivid imagery he needs to see an utterly shameless sound leaving his lips. Thank god no one has come in, even over the sound of the shower there would be no doubt someone’s jerking off in here and not many guys in this place sound remotely similar to him.

Rei’s piss pouring over him, making his bangs cling to his face, warming his body, his low voice mocking _‘you were a slut for this after all, Kaoru-kun’_ , it’s all too much. Throwing his left hand over his mouth so that he doesn’t accidentally moan a name, he pushes himself closer, his orgasm only seconds away.

“Kaoru-kun, is that you in the shower?”

Shame flushes him as pleasure takes hold, Rei’s voice interrupting being all he needed to push him over the edge. Opening his eyes just in time to watch a shot of cum splatter the shower wall, he tries to disguise his groan of pleasure as that of resignation.

“Yeah, just thought I should shower before my totally cute date tonight~” His breathing betrays him, heavy and undeniably post orgasm.

“I can’t say I’ve heard many _just showers_ sound like that but perhaps it’s different for you young folk.” Cringing at Rei calling him out, he hates how his body reacts to it. No! No way! Not after what he’s just been through, that was enough realisations for a lifetime.

“I’m literally a year younger than you.” He complains, trying to hide how hoarse his voice feels. “Hey uh, I’ll be out in a minute, wanna wait outside the door until then?”

It’s a relief when he does hear Rei step back out into the hallway. Deep within him he knows he’s aware of just exactly why Kaoru was moaning in a shower but for now at least, he can wash off, get dressed and hope Rei never actually mentions this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @idolthirst if you wish to shout at me for yet again posting more gross stuff in the tag


End file.
